Bella and the Spiders
by bree.the.vampier
Summary: Bella wakes up one morning to find some unwanted creepy crawlys lurking inside her home. who was the culprit? I might write a suquel if i get enough reviews! PLEASE READ!


**DISCLAIMER: I do Not Own Twilight. never would have guessed would ya?**

**Bella and the Spiders**

I woke in the morning to an angel lying right beside me. I blinked a few times to clear my eyes and he smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he murmured smiling. I couldn't help but smile back when he kissed my fore head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as I sat up. I rubbed my eyes

"I probably could've done with a few more hours, but oh well" I said indifferently. He chuckled

"you were very restless last night it rained quite a lot. You always get restless when it rains." He said.

"Did I say anything embarrassing last night as usual?" I wondered, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Nothing embarrassing." He frowned, disappointment in his topaz eyes. I glared. He chuckled at my expression. "But you did mention that Charlie was going to be out all day so you will have to clean the house." He said. I groaned

"what an eventful day I have ahead of me" I said sarcastically. He kissed me sweetly on the lips "Hungry?" he asked. I nodded and before I knew it, he'd scooped me in his arms and began carrying me down to the kitchen, ignoring my protests.

"What are you going to have?" he asked me as he sat down on a kitchen chair.

"Pop tarts I think." I said walking over to the cupboard. I swung the doors open. Then I saw it. My **_ultimate_ **fear. A great big hairy huntsman. I felt bile rise in my throat I gulped and let out a loud scream and slammed the doors shut as I ran to Edward. I huddled into his chest.Goose bumps rising all over me. He laughed loudly

"I have to say Bella that was the best, most blood curdling scream I think I have ever heard, and might I add what in the world was in the cupboard? Whatever it is it must be scarier than vampire." He said still chuckling. I was shaking I was that scared. He looked concerned then "Bella are you alright? You're shaking, sweet heart what's wrong?" he asked getting anxious. I shook my head trying to clear it so I could answer coherently.

"I-it was a…"I shuddered from the thought "a big hairy huntsman! It was huge and scary!" I wailed. He burst out laughing. I was getting mad, I crossed my arms as I felt my face change colour from pale white to bright red. He was still going.

"Edward!" I yelled and he stopped only so he could look at me though he was still shaking with silent laughter and his lips were twitching as he tried to hold himself together.

"Sorry Bella love, but I had no idea that you of all people had arachnephobia, and I personally think it's hilarious that you are afraid of a tiny little non-venomous spider and not a vampire or a pack of adolescent werewolves." He started laughing again. I was furious. I stamped my foot and started up stairs, he was there before me. I tried to dodge him but he caught me by the shoulders and held me firmly.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have laughed out loud like that; I can see I've hurt your feelings." He said sincerely and not a trace of humour left in his tone.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked.

"Maybe, if you promise to get rid of that thing that's lurking inside my cupboard right this second." I said. "Your wish is my command." He said kissing my hand.

Now he was being a cheater he knew I could never stay mad at him for longer than 5 minutes and when he kissed my hand so sweetly like that, I didn't stand a chance. I rolled my eyes "ok your forgiven now get that thing out of my cupboard!" I yelled. He chuckled and went to the cupboard he rested his hand on handle of the cupboard door and turned to look at me "how did you describe it again? Huge and scary. I can't wait to see." He smirked. I scowled. He started to open the door very slowly. I took several paces back. He put his hand in the cupboard and pulled it out in about a split second. He held his hand up "right very scary and very huge Bella." He said sarcastically. I hid behind the counter. "Just get rid of it Edward. Please." I practically begged.

"I already did" he said innocently. I peeked over the counter and looked around. He was just standing there smiling at me, starting to chuckle. I stood up and looked around. It was gone, I think, but his hands were behind his back, and he was smiling a little too enthusiastically. I frowned. He was hiding something and I could tell he was amused. I crossed my arms. "Edward. You're hiding something aren't you?" I accused. He immediately straightened up and held out his hands "No, I swear I'm not Bella. If you really want to know what I did with it I threw it outside." He smiled innocently.

"Ugh! Fine whatever and no more laughing at me 'cause it's not funny. They really are scary." I was fed up now. I just wanted my pop tarts. I walked over to the cupboard, and opened the door slowly. Good. Nothing there. I got the pop tart box out and put it on the counter. I put my hand in and pulled out a pop tart. "WHAT THE"-another blood curdling scream escaped my mouth. This time there was a stupid hairy spider on my _**food!** _I dropped the pop tart not caring that it crumpled into pieces all over the floor. I ran to the stairs screaming to Edward "GET RID OF IT EDWARD!" I ran up the stairs to my room, I tripped once but caught my fall. I thought I was going to be sick when I got to my room. I sat down on my bed concentrating on breathing deeply. Suddenly Edward appeared on my bed smiling, though he was shaking slightly from silent laughter.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked so sweetly "would you like me to get your breakfast for you?" he offered. Ugh. I don't think my stomach could hold onto anything at the moment. I think he got worried when I didn't answer because he took me in his arms and crushed me against his chest. He stroked my face with his icy fingers, it was very calming on my flushed face. "Bella sweet heart, please don't be scared of a harmless little spider." He said soothing, trailing kisses down my cheek to my neck and back again.

"I really hate spiders" I said to Edward. Then he froze. Completely froze. Like a stone. I froze too, a reaction I picked up from Edward when something bad was about to happen.

"Bella…" he whispered in a wary tone "Don't move…" he warned still whispering almost too low for me to hear. I felt something as light as a feather touch my back and then he was gone. I fell flat on my face into my quilt. When I lifted myself up he was there again sitting on my bed with a crooked smile on his perfect face. "What wa…" I was about to ask what just happened but he cut me off "Ok, Bella please don't freak out and go bolting out the door but…" he seemed very reluctant to tell something, I was getting impatient "well, your house is infested with huntsman babies" he said in a rush.

"BABIES!? THOSE THINGS WERE HUGE AND THEY WERE ONLY BABIES!? OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" I screamed. "Calm down Bella… I think I know how this happened and I think I know what to do…"he seemed deep in thought. And then it hit me. Emmett. How did he do this? How did he get into my house while Edward was… oh wait, Edward wasn't here the whole night. He came after his hunting trip and that was at like 4:00am! Then I got an idea. "Edward…" I said "Yes Bella?" he asked "You and I both know this was Emmett don't we?" I said. He nodded warily. "Well I know exactly how to get back at him! Once when Alice was holding me hostage at your house, we played a truth or dare game and Emmett chose truth, so I asked what his worst fear was and…" he cut me off "**SOCK PUPPETS!**"he yelled. "I can't wait to see Emmett tonight." I said mischievously. Edward just nodded, already planning our attack.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Hoped you liked it! Please Review and tell me what you thought! I had fun writing it so i hope you had fun reading it!**

**bree.the.vampier**


End file.
